


Patience

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Drabble, Gen, Post-Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes' prey and Holmes' hunter are the same man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) JWP day 16 [prompt](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1127075.html): _Words of Wisdom. "Beware the fury of a patient man." (John Dryden)_

Watson was utterly astonished by the reappearance of Sherlock Holmes, whom he had thought to be dead for some time. He listened attentively to Holmes' explanation of what he had been doing, and was hurt that Holmes didn't tell him he was alive, but he was brought up short by Holmes' offhand comment that Moran was still at large.

"But Holmes," Watson protested, "A man like that, trailing you for that long, you must know he means to kill you at the first opportunity?"

"I know it quite well, Watson," Holmes said gravely. "In fact, I am counting on it."


End file.
